


If you fail try,try and try again

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Couple Issues, Cuddle, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Physical Contact, Pillow Talk, Romance, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Shortly after All Might and Iron Maiden (Grizel) began 'officially dating' he began having.. a certain issue. Hopefully it is  something he does not mind getting a little encouragement with.





	If you fail try,try and try again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that Grizel's quirk involves about 12 feet of metal hair.

‘Three times. Three times!’ All Might’s brain screams internally. He tried to kiss Grizel three separate times and for some reason each time he failed. Each moment was perfectly fine; some would say they would be fitting of first kiss stories. It was their first official date at sunset, they were lying on the floor together after a patrol when he found out one of her hero secrets and she looked so radiant glistening next to him, and he had wiped a spot of food off her cheek while on a walk in the park. For some reason though every time he felt like his chest or head was about to explode when he just inches away from her lips. Every time his face ended up redder than any costume he has ever worn, his head ends up buried on her shoulder in a tight embrace instead, and he feels more flustered than the first time he tried to hold her hand. 

Now is another chance. They had just gotten into bed together. They are having a nice little talk about how things went that day. She lied down on her back to get the weight of her hair off her shoulders. He is resting on one arm just to watch her and relax as they talk. Thankfully she has an enormous bed to deal with her weight so he never had to curl up to much to get his feet on the bed but still enjoyed being a big spoon for his little silver one. 

Grizel’s voice began to drift away as All Might watches her talk. His hand drifts across her. It was not long before his hand was cupping her cheek again. He did not even realize he is already leaning over her, his breath is beginning to wash down her, he sees her eyes relax and feels her fingers near his elbow, her lips look luxurious as his thumb graces below it. A soft tone, almost gentle voice enters his ear, “All Might.” He looks up. 

Suddenly it hit him that he was just short of on top of her. He even felt her body contacting different aspects of him. Again his face felt flush. He practically jumps off her, rolling on to his back, and covering his face in his hands. “Arrrrrgghhh! What am I doing?” he shouts. 

“A good night kiss?” Grizel suggests while sitting up.

His arms flail out across the bed for a moment. “I was trying! But arrrggh!” he shouts right before his hands came back to his face. “Why can’t I do this?” All Might mostly demands of himself. 

Grizel gives a relieved smile as she reaches for him. She slides up next to him as her hand began rubbing across his chest. His arms finally drop. One of them lies across her legs allowing his hand to go behind her. She reaches up and cups his face in her hand. He leans into her touch as her thumb massages his cheek. “All Might..” almost comes out as another whisper. She catches that his eyebrow twitches at the mention. She watches his actions for a few more moments before pulling her hand away. “Sweetheart. Do you want to be intimate with me?” Grizel asks as she crosses her arms on his chest and rests on them.

“Huh? Of course I do. We are ‘actually dating’ now,” All Might responds as he looks at the woman resting on him. 

“That is true. Also people seem fine with how we act now because of that title; being an ‘actual couple’. But even before we labeled our relationship we were already comfortable, familiar, and maybe even more intimate than most ‘dating couples’,” Grizel suggests a concept. 

All Might put his hands behind his head as he scans over the ceiling for a moment. “I don’t see it,” was finally his response. 

Grizel snorts, “Honey. We a share a bed because I wanted to lie down too while you slept on my stomach. And just a moment ago you ran your hand under my top.” 

All Might chuckles with a smirk on his face, “Good point.” 

“You have a key to my place. Some of my clothes are at your place. The third house for ‘far away’ assignments has the landlord thinking it is OUR place. They might also be thinking we’re having an affair or something. We communicate better than other hero team-ups in the field. We know what each other’s usual is at multiple restaurants,” Grizel continues listing as she leans on his chest as though it was the back of a couch. 

“All right! All right! I get it! We are very close,” All Might says as he reaches for her. He plays with the hairs around her face. “So why are you thinking I don’t want to be with you?” he asks as his hand drifts down to her shoulder. 

“Intimate is not the same as not with being me,” Grizel says as she rests her head on his chest. 

“What do you mean?”

“Having a physical relationship is different than sharing activities together. I was just wondering if embracing and soft touch is the limit of what your body is comfortable with or maybe what you desire from a relationship is different from the common stereotype of kissing and intercourse. Remember how back when I said everyone sends and receives messages differently, especially in love? Maybe this is your’s. Or it could be something similar to the issues I initially had with any physically contact,” Grizel suggests options while she sat up. She did not want to limit the possibilities of their relationship especially since she thought he was very kind working through her issues of sharing personal space with another person so often. 

All Might shoots up in bed, grabs her arms and moves her close; almost nose to nose with him in a matter of moments. “No! I want to! I want to be with you,” All Might almost shouts. He feels the blood rush to his face as he looked her in the eyes. He turns his face away as his shoulders drop. “I just..” All Might begins muttering. 

Grizel’s hands come up, one past his field of vision, to let her hands wrap around his neck and guide him onto her chest. Her head rests on top of his as her fingers began massaging his scalp. His arms wrap around her. The silence wraps both of them. 

“Sorry if I grabbed you too rough before,” All Might finally broke the silence. 

“It’s all right. You controlled your strength very well,” Grizel replies into the mound of hair she is enjoying playing with. She lightly kisses his head. “Can I ask another question and confess as well?” She playfully teases. 

“Confess?” All Might asks as he begins to look up. 

“I want to be with you too,” Grizel replies with a smile as he makes eye contact. 

All Might’s face goes through degrees of pink to red as he realizes what he said a few moments ago. His hands come back and cover his face and he falls back onto the pillow. A loud disbelieving moan come out of him as it replays again in his mind. He heard a soft laugh from the person still sitting on him. “What was the question?” he asks without moving his hands or making eye contact again. 

“Would it count as a kiss if something like my hand or hair was between us despite the motions?” came from just the other side of his arms. 

“Of course it wouldn’t count as a kiss! It would be just like the hand kisses we’ve done before. CPR doesn’t count,” All Might began ranting causing his arms to open slightly. He felt a soft hand slip up his chin and cover his mouth. Her hand barely covers below his nose as her thumb caught the end of his chin and her pinky teased his nose. Her arm slides down his massive form letting her elbow touch the pillow next to him. He felt her other hand rest on his chest. His eyes finally move up to her eyes, a warm green seem to entice him as his shoulders relax into the contact. His hands began to explore her form which causes her to smirk. She leans down, closes her eyes and presses her lips against her hand. All Might’s arms immediately wrap around her as his eyes close. His hand almost sprint up her back as the other tries to collect as much of her as possible before both of them pull her tighter to him. He begins to roll onto his side as his legs try to pushing her tighter. Any space was too much. 

Grizel feels his breathing getting sharper, shallower and faster as his every muscle seems to tighten around her. Her arm slips off his chest, almost shoots out from how tightly she is being held, instead of explore the air it wraps around his neck and traces over the muscles of his shoulders. The new space allowed him to pull tighter. 

Finally she pulls away from her hand. She opens her eyes to be greeted by a pleading sky in his eyes. All Might eyes held such sorrow even though he seems to be trying to catch his breathe while keeping her close. His face desperately shows his desire to continue. Grizel touches her forehead to his. The couple takes a few moments to collect their thoughts but mostly breathe. Grizel kisses the tip of his nose. She smiles as she leans back slightly. His grip tightens again causing her to chuckle. Her hand slides off his mouth so her fingers could run down the side of his face. “I think it is fair to say the sentiment is shared between us?” she suggests. 

“Yes,” All Might says in a soft tone that did not hide his confidence or gentleness. 

“So how about we relax and just let it flow like the rest of our relationship has instead of trying to go by ‘normal standards’. They don’t really seem like either of our styles anyway,” Grizel teases with a smirk. The smiling hero and the hidden muscle woman both knew people hardly ever thought as them as normal. 

All might smiles. He catches her hand in his, turns it to the side that she kissed, and gives it a long wet kiss. She blushed as it went along. All Might finally let it go after a while. “Sounds like a great plan to me,” he agreed with an energetic cheesy grin. 

She laughs as she dove onto his shoulders. Her arms wrap around his neck as his arms wrap around her torso letting the pair roll side to side for a little bit on the bed. The pair finally came to rest with both of them on their sides smiling. She cups his face, “That seems like a much better face to have before going to sleep.” 

All Might keeps his softer smile. “Yes! Such a pleasant way to end a day! Thank you very much my dear,” All Might says before kissing her forehead. He pulls her back into his embrace before snuggling against her under the blanket, which he only pulls high enough to cover Grizel’s shoulders. 

A large wave of silver metal hair washes over the bed. It runs inside his arms filling in the space between Grizel and the bed. Some parts off and curls around him before erupting to form a thin veil covering both of them. All Might enjoys watching what seem like glittering metal moving in the dim light. “Sleep well darling,” Grizel said softly as her fingers trace his arms. 

All Might’s smile is truly back to calm as the tension was gone from his shoulders, every inch of him in face. He tries to lean his head closer to her happy to catch her scent. “You too sweetheart,” All Might says as his eyes drift close with much pleasanter thoughts in mind.


End file.
